


#069 Model - Ficlets Challenge

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Derek provides Stiles with proof that he has been a model citizen - graphic banner
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	#069 Model - Ficlets Challenge

I found this picture of Tyler Hoechlin and it seemed to fit the prompt from Ficlets so well that I had to write a little something.

[ ](https://imgur.com/4Kgenfa)

* * *


End file.
